


Run This Show

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Some Cursing, Trout messed with the wrong team, jules is a BAMF, karen is Impressed, set early s8, supportive boyfriend Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Juliet O’Hara is normally kind, calm, and optimistic. She is patient, letting others try their best before assuming the worst of them. She gives second chances- but rarely third ones.Harris Trout has long since used up his second chance. And now, after the week Juliet has had… she’s out of patience.





	Run This Show

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the middle of the night. This fic is 99% Trout bashing

Juliet O’Hara is normally kind, calm, and optimistic. She is patient, letting others try their best before assuming the worst of them. She gives second chances- but rarely third ones.

Harris Trout has long since used up his second chance. And now, after the week Juliet has had… she’s out of patience.

A week and a half ago, a kid had gone missing. Three days later, another one. Seven frustrating days after that, despite several times of _almost fucking having them_ the missing kids have slipped through their fingers. Out of state or worse, the SBPD has officially lost them.

And now, thanks to her new promotion to Head Detective, Juliet has to give a speech.

Trout finishes his disgustingly insincere spiel about the ‘unfortunate tragedy’ and hands the microphone to Juliet, which means she has a decision to make.

Trout had made a critical error in demoting Carlton, weeks ago. That choice means that Juliet is not only the head detective but really the only competent detective on the force, at this point. One wrong move on Trout’s part, and the half-demolished department crumbles… which means Juliet has a lot of wiggle room.

Staring into a sea of news cameras and reporters, she decides to test just how much.

\---

Karen Vick is trying to make the most of her suspension, which means avidly not watching the news. This afternoon, she’s reading a novel instead- one of the few perks of ‘enforced vacation’ is time for hobbies she’d previously lost to the rapid pace of police work. Unfortunately, her husband interrupts her reading, calling out across the room.

“Karen, your detective’s on TV!”

She sets down her book and crosses the room to lean on the back of the couch. “Oh?”

“Bad luck with the missing kids, apparently. She doesn’t look too happy.”

Karen turns to leave- who knew sensitive cases felt worse when one could do nothing about them- but O’Hara’s words pique her interest.

“-talented officers worked to the best of our abilities, using our own skills and resources to work the case,” she’s saying. “Unfortunately, due to budget cuts, the department could not pay overtime. Our official resources and actions were limited. The case likely would have been solved had it not been for poor leadership and directing on the part of Interim Chief Trout.”

Karen’s eyebrows go up. On the screen, Trout turns beet red and approaches the podium.

“Since his self-appointment eight weeks ago, our Interim Chief has ruined careful budgeting with careless cuts and removed many personnel who were previously essential to the wellbeing of the SBPD, including our former chief Karen Vick. This has crippled our ability to-”

Trout reaches O’Hara, and reaches for her. She resists and says something that the mics don’t pick up, and Karen can tell from her expression that that’s probably for the best.

“This has crippled our ability to enforce the law as we should. I have served the SBPD for years, but this case leaves a sour taste on my tongue like no other. I am deeply saddened that the miserable state of our department has contributed to the loss of those children, and I express my condolences to the family. I would also like to express hope that this incident will incite a review of recent changes to the SBPD.”

\---

Juliet strides from the podium, down the stairs and into the crowd. Instantaneously, reporters block her path. She keeps moving, but does answer their questions.

“Detective, can you elaborate on what you said up there?”

“I said what I said, and I meant every word.”

“What about the issues that lead to Chief Vick’s suspension in the first place?”

“I worked under her for seven years, and never once had any sort of problem with the way she ran the department.”

“Detective O’Hara, won’t the reinstallation of previous procedures and positions knock you down a rung, so to speak? If you’ll lose the title of head detective, why fight so hard for Trout’s removal?”

Juliet bites back a smile at the lack of title with Trout’s name. “I am here to protect and to serve Santa Barbara. It doesn’t matter what my badge says, what matters is that our citizens are safe.”

Her name is screamed a few more times, but the questions are unintelligible or ridiculous and Juliet keeps walking until she’s out of the crowd. Immediately she’s ambushed by Shawn, Gus, and Carlton.

Shawn reaches her first. “I have the most badass girlfriend in the world!!!”

Next is Carlton, clapping her on the shoulder with a grin wider than the Santa Barbara Channel. “Balls of _steel,_ O’Hara! Balls of fucking steel!”

Gus simply stares wide-eyed and says, “wow.”

Juliet begins to answer them, but is interrupted by her ringing cell phone. She glances at the number. “Hey, it’s the chief!” She answers it. “O’Hara.”

_”I have never seen anyone so set on their own demotion in my entire career.”_

Juliet smiles. “I just want things back to the way they were.”

_”Well, I appreciate your effort, Detective. That took a lot of energy and conviction to speak so honestly.”_

“The sooner we have you back, the better, Chief.”

_”Well, as of now, I’ll see you in four months or so. Good luck, O’Hara.”_

“Thanks, Chief. Have a nice evening.”

_”You too. Goodbye.”_

Juliet grins at her friends as she hangs up. “Well, that was something.”

Gus snorts. “Something. You know that’s right.”

“What did you say to him when he grabbed you?” Carlton asks. “The mic didn’t get it.”

“That’s probably for the best. I believe my exact words were, ‘freedom of the press, you bastard, I’m not done’.”

Gus’s eyes widen. Carlton gives a choked, shocked laugh. Shawn looks like christmas has come early.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

\---

Henry had spent Saturday fishing, but Sunday, he reads the paper. He sits on his porch, picks it up, and instantly, front page, a familiar face is staring straight at him.

The shot is still, but he can see the motion in the image. Juliet is moving fast enough that her hair flutters behind her and the background is blurred with speed. She’s not looking directly into the camera, but he can see that her expression is stony, save for a small smirk. Camera flashes are visible around her, but she’s not stopping for anyone.

Henry reads the headline.

**SBPD Head Detective Reveals Incompetence of Interim Chief**

Henry reads the article, grinning and chuckling to himself. Yep. That’s his future daughter-in-law, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
